Wild
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Haruhi needed some reassurance that Mori-senpai was the "wild type" she was told he was. But she didn't expect that reassurance to involve a little light bondage. XD


Warning: Slight bondage ensues, so if you're not into that sorta thing… you should turn back now… but seriously who wouldn't want to see Mori-senpai get a little frisky? :) XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. : (

Wild

When Haruhi first met the members of the host club she was given a brief overview of each host including their established "type" which would label themselves accordingly to each customer. Haruhi was given the understanding that Tamaki was the "Prince type", made to satisfy each customer with his classic charm and air of sophistication. Kyouya was the "cool type" for his obvious backstage showmanship and somewhat uptight demeanor when it came to wooing the ladies. Hikaru and Kaoru, the "little devil types" for their mischievous and tricky way of attracting and entertaining their customers with half minute plays of affection for one another. Honey was a given "loli-type" in all respects being sweet in tooth and sweet in nature. Then there was herself – the "natural type", for to Haruhi a seemingly unknown reason as she always saw herself more the "keen intellectual hard worker type". And lastly, and most mysteriously, there was Mori, who was the established "wild type", which she never particularly understood being that the Mori-sempai she had come to know was always immensely calm and reserved, unexpectedly strong, and most of all undoubtedly silent.

In the few but notable moments Haruhi had shared with Mori-senpai over the years, it was always filled with a few choice words exchanged under quiet respect, but nothing particularly "wild" of the sort was ever seen and Haruhi had come to register this as the Mori she knew, never "wild" only "silent and strong."

But, one afternoon when Haruhi was cleaning up in the club room after the rest of the members had left she was brought under a new impression that would challenge her former understanding of the Mori-senpai she had grown to know.

The club theme that day had been "pirates and sunken treasure", so Haruhi was left to gather up the careless coin props left around the room which she had originally thought to be fake, but under further inspection realized were actual gold chips and she sighed to herself remembering her place and realizing she shouldn't have expected otherwise. As she knelt down to pick up a red bandana that just an hour before Tamaki had pranced around so proudly in claiming he picked it up from a "commoner's vendor" just to authenticate his pirate costume, Haruhi's hands were stopped from behind by an even larger pair of hands. She stopped suddenly alarmed as she was sure there wasn't anyone left in the room as all the hosts had followed Tamaki out to further inspect the "commoner's vendors" he had raved about – and certainly not a male someone as these hands were very much male being larger and rougher than her own.

"Who-"

"Don't be scared." The intruder suddenly warned startling Haruhi slightly as she felt the shock of his breath against her ear.

If it weren't for the few memorable times that Haruhi had saved in her mind and the tendency he had for spilling only one to two monosyllable words at utterly surprising moments, Haruhi might not have recognized that familiar baritone voice that brought short comfort to her every time she was given a rare chance to hear it.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi made an attempt to turn but was halted once again by the owner of the same voice that she was now assure of would not harm her.

"Don't."

His voice lacked any harsh tone and although she was definitely confused she was anything but alarmed at that point, so Haruhi did as she was told and stayed perfectly still. Still, she watched with curiosity as those same pair of rough hands moved over her own to steal the bandana from her fingers and slowly come toward her face.

Before she knew it Haruhi was seeing complete darkness, which was understandable as this sort of feeling came with being blindfolded. But what Haruhi still could not understand was, why? Why was Mori-sempai doing this? What was his intention all of a sudden? And why did Haruhi find herself so incredibly intrigued by it all?

Still, there was the ever present part of herself that had to make some sort of sense of it all.

"Mori-senpai, I don't understand. What are you- "

And that's when she felt it. That simultaneous feeling of the cold air hitting her back as his warm hand slipped under the back of her shirt in an upward motion that had her shiver in both surprise and delight. Haruhi stifled a gasp, half at the feeling of his palm and long fingers splayed across her back caressing her and half at the surprise of it all.

Yes, she was still surprised. It seemed like the beginnings of something out of an ero-manga, but it was really happening wasn't it? It was all really happening in front of her and who was she to question anything. After all, it was Mori-sempai … whom she trusted apparently.

From there on out Haruhi could only feel and hear what was going on around her and the more she tuned into her other senses the more she felt her inner senses begin to react. She could feel Mori-sempai move in front of her with his arm still enclosed around her waist and still very much hiding underneath her shirt. Then came his other arm mirroring the action and suddenly Haruhi could feel the brush of air hit her entire upper torso as she felt her shirt being lifted upward and carefully over her head. Haruhi stood half naked pausing to listen and by the lack of contact and from what she could hear Haruhi assumed this meant he was doing the same on his part. Except, this time she heard what she figured was the sound of his belt being undone and pulled swiftly free from its loops and by the sound of a zipper and the rustle of what she imagined was his pants falling to the floor Haruhi made an attempt to do the same, but was quickly stopped again by his hands. She waited, not quite understanding what the problem was. She wasn't completely helpless after all, she did still have the use of her own hands despite the temporary lack of vision, of course.

It took about five seconds, the rush of both Haruhi's hands being pulled together and the feeling of Mori-senpai's leather belt tightening around both her wrists for Haruhi to realize that any caution or further attempts on her behalf were void and left completely up to the man presumably standing before her. The sensible Haruhi might have been appalled by such sadistic behavior by now, but something inside her kept her perfectly still with her hands and the rest of her body seductively awaiting his next move.

In the minutes that followed, thanks to Mori-sempai himself, Haruhi lost a number of things, her pants, any remaining undergarments, and her sanity as it dawned upon her that she was now lying on her back naked with a blindfold on and her hands belted above her head.

Being a tomboy most of her life even in her most girly moments, uniform and all, it was hard for Haruhi to picture herself in such a compromising position, much less take part in it, so she was actually thankful for a moment that she couldn't see any of it with her bandana tightly constricting her view.

It was just a shame that she was the only one who was being seen. On Haruhi's part the impact of every sensation was increased ten fold by her lack of sight. Every touch and caress and kiss that Mori-senpai left on her body was brief, much like his words, but each contact he made was welcomed in the same fashion - both honest and comforting. And when he leaned down to kiss her on the lips it was warm, inviting and distracting enough that Haruhi almost didn't break contact with his lips to gasp when she felt his fingers enter her warmth and stroke her inside in a way that she nearly forgot how amazing their kiss was.

On top of sheer feeling, Haruhi had never heard her voice hitch that way before, and though it was embarrassing it was also exciting to know that with one touch and stroke Mori-sempai could have that effect on her and the more his finger delved into her most intimate of places followed by the next and followed by the movement of his other hand cupping at her breast and his fingers continually rubbing up against each other and inside her in that way caused her whole body to react and bend suddenly causing Haruhi's voice to reach an entirely new pitch that it shocked her own ears.

Then she felt him hovering over her. She knew it by the sound and feel of his breathing above her and she knew what was coming next because she felt his leg shift between hers silently nudging them apart and then she felt that part of him warm and raw and pulsating against the inner part of her thigh and brushing against the lower part of her stomach as she imagined him shifting to accommodate their differences in body length.

Mori on the other hand, looked down at Haruhi actually stunned himself that this was happening. And he was the cause of it all. But, what stunned him the most was that she was going along with it. He had told himself that he would stop immediately if she resisted in the slightest, but there they were and she was spread out before him willingly giving herself to him without a single word.

So many senses clouded Haruhi's mind when Mori first pushed into her. For a change, she could hear his voice react in a way she had never heard it before – still low yet guttural and drawn out over a groan. She could feel him too, inching and pushing toward something she couldn't see- slow yet in a way that felt careful but strong as she felt him shift between her to guide and push himself further in.

It ached. For Haruhi, at least. She was thankful again that he couldn't see her eyes scrunch up beneath the thin cloth as she waited out the first moments while Mori slowly settled himself inside her warm passage.

For a moment Haruhi thought to herself how interesting it was that everything about Mori-sempai was warm and she felt compelled to just reach down and touch…

But, once again Mori beat Haruhi to the punch and she felt him take her wrists, still tightly bound together and press down against them with his hand suspending any further movements she attempted. With one hand clutched at her hip and the other clutched around her wrists Mori had her securely pinned in all rights as he moved up her body, pulled back slowly and then pushed in further than he started.

He continued this way, pulling out slowly to the tip and before Haruhi could say anything thrusted back in again in a steady continuous rhythm. At this pace Haruhi could feel everything, every pulsating movement he made inside of her was beginning to drive her insane.

"Mori…please…" Haruhi pleaded dropping any formal addition to his name as the slow careful movements became too much for her to handle. She could feel something growing inside of her and she needed him to move quicker.

Mori-senpai felt himself losing his sense of control and measure and just hearing Haruhi plead with him was enough to drive him over the edge. So, he moved his hands to both sides of her head pinning her arms down on either side and leaned forward throwing his whole weight against her as he thrust into her again picking up the pace. As he did this Haruhi's cries changed dramatically to match his actions and Mori-sempai was marveled as each push brought him further into her so much that he found himself lost in the sensation of her warm entrance clutching his cock, pulling inward and tightening with each movement.

Haruhi's attention faded as her mind and body fell into a state of pleasure and she no longer paid attention to the obscene noises rising from her own throat, or the grunts and sharp unsteady breaths that came from Mori or the slushing sounds they made together as his thrusts grew frantic and sharp.

"Nghuuh!" The breath was knocked out of Haruhi in a series of incoherent noises as Mori-sempai shifted unexpectedly hooking his arms under Haruhi's thighs to hitch them over his shoulders and slam forward causing Haruhi to grip at the floor boards above her scratching at the wooden floor with no hold on her own pleasure.

When Haruhi felt Mori-senpai silently lean forward, bury his sweat dripping forehead against her neck and pound into her so hard that he held his stomach pressed flush against hers tightly and paused all further movement aside from his body shivering she knew he was cumming inside of her and the warm feeling and thought of it happening alone was enough to give Haruhi her own rushing sensation. It was so many different feelings joined together that she felt as if her eyelids would have flown open if they weren't already bound.

So, instead she opened her mouth and screamed out his name.

"Mm-Mori- Senpai!!"

As Haruhi felt her own body relax and wind down from her climax, she felt the weight of Mori-senpai gently fall against her. His arms brushed against hers as they reached upward to free her hands from his belt and the motion was accompanied by his soft languid kisses on her neck.

Haruhi stayed still as he snaked his arms around to the back of her head to undo the bandana and while he slowly pulled out of her she sighed softly as she watched the bandana lift from her eyes.

The next day Haruhi sat between a few of her usual guests as they chatted amongst each other as usual regarding Haruhi-kun's amazing ability to be all things "natural". But, she was distracted, thinking immensely about the previous day's events of which seemingly brought out some of her "natural" instincts, which turned out to be highly sexual. And glanced over continuously to Mori-senpai who sat as usual in his usual part of the room tending similarly to his usual guests. Ever quiet and ever "usual".

Until of course, Haruhi saw Mori-senpai shift in his seat revealing the red bandana poking out from his back pocket and glance at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the group.

From that day on, Haruhi would never doubt that Mori-senpai was indeed a "wild type".


End file.
